Ghost Hunt Song Drabbles
by Canadian Hedgehog
Summary: I saw someone else do this and I really wanted to do it. I had so much fun writing this, and as always, no flames or I will be a very sad peacegirl. Rated T for some random reason.


**Hey peeps, I saw someone do this and I thought it was so funny, I just had to do it to! Here's how it works:**

**Pick a fandom. Then, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, and write some drabbles - (any number) - related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble (you have until the beat stops!); you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Firework-Katy Perry**

Mai was special and she knew that. Her mother always told her that everyone was like a unique flower, irreplaceable and exotic. Sometimes Mai felt that she was just like everyone else, blending in and unnoticed. When she told those thoughts to her mother, she would tell her that she was an exotic flower, and it just hasn't bloomed yet. Mai looked back on these memories, and she realized that she _was_ a special flower, and she was just waiting to bloom.

**Rolling in the deep- Adele**

Masako stared straight ahead of her with an empty look in her eyes. Naru and Mai were in a relationship, and she felt like a broken china doll. Her heart resembled a shattered plate. She had expected this, how could he love someone who had blackmailed him on a date, she basically _forced_ him to love her. She closed her eyes and composed herself; he was not like any other boy, he didn't love her, and she was willing to accept that now. She smiled. She suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see John looking at her with gentle eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Masako hid a smile behind her kimono sleeve.

"I'm fine," She responded.

He nodded and sat on the couch next to her.

Masako smiled. _If I should love again, I would know who to love._

**Island Song- Ashley Eriksson**

Mai loved it when she dreamt when she wasn't on a case. When she dreamt, she dreamt about all the happy memories she had with her parents before they died. She once dreamt about running through the Sakura trees with her mom. It was one her happiest memories.

**Creepy Doll-Jonathan Coulton**

Ayako was running through the woods. _Not much time, not much time, _she thought. She looked behind her to see Minnie looking as creepy as ever. _I thought we burned her! _Ayako thought frantically.

_I have my ways, but you can't get rid of me!_ The doll taunted her.

Ayako kept running. But Minnie appeared in front of her and she tripped on the doll. Minnie was suddenly on top of her. Ayako tried to crawl away, but it was as if an invisible force was pinning her down.

_Bye, bye! _The doll said laughing.

Ayako screamed and shot up. She looked around to see she was in her apartment. It was all some freaky dream.

Ayako breathed heavily. _Yep, that doll has mentally scarred me, _she thought while clutching her chest.

**The Show- LENKA**

Mai and Masako were rivals, and everyone knew that. They were always competing at who was better, who was prettier, who was more polite, and pretty much everything else. They both stood their ground, but one day, Mai was sick of all there fighting.

"Masako, do you thing we should just come to terms and stop fighting?" Mai asked Masako when they were alone.

Masako looked thoughtful.

"Yes, we have nothing to fight about, really," she finally said.

They both smiled.

"But you really should be more humble about your talents," Mai said.

"At least I'm pretty and I'm not as immature as you," Masako said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Let the show go on.

**Fireflies- Owl City**

When Mai dreamt on cases, she would see little white orbs float up in the sky, they reminded her of fireflies; they seemed so free and unafraid. Mai wondered what is felt like to fly like they do. But when she was with the one she loved the most, she didn't feel like she was flying, she felt like she was soaring through the open sky. She felt like she could do anything.

**Carameldansen- Caramel**

Oh god. . . I'm getting so many weird images right now. . . I can't do it. . . It's just . . . no.

**Perfect- Pink**

Masako was tired of being the perfect one. She was tired of being the dainty and polite medium. She walked into her apartment after a long day of filming. She kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and replaced them with fuzzy socks. She stripped herself of her oh-so-hard-to-walk-in kimono, and she put on an oversized T-shirt. She went into the living room and plopped onto the couch in a very un-ladylike way. She turned on the TV and started munching on some chips. _If only there were more days like this._

**Leave the Lights On- Meiko**

John had always been afraid of the dark. He always felt like someone was watching him, waiting for the right moment to attack him. Then why was he an exorcist? He keeps asking himself that every day. When they were in Urado's mansion looking for rooms, all they had was their flashlights. He trailed off to another part of the room away from the others. He felt like something was breathing down his neck. He gulped and kept walking. Suddenly, the floor dipped down. He stumbled with the unexpected drop, hurting his ankle a little bit.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," He winced.

"Are you okay John?" Mai asked him as she shined her light on him.

"Yeah, the floor's uneven here," He reassured her.

_And for the love of god, someone turn on a light._

**Well, it feels nice to click on the complete button for a change! If you want me to do more, let me know!**

**Review**

**Alert**

**Favorite**

**Peace out**


End file.
